Can't stay Away
by smiley.xxx6
Summary: Alex meets Mitchie and then she falls in love with her. Everything is just perfect, but then comes one huge problem Alex will have to deal with. If you wanna know something more, read the story. And review it after that.


**Hello, people!**

**This is another of my stories. It isn't dedicated to anyone. It's just about love between Alex and Mitchie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWPor Camp Rock. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't take this anymore. I can't take HIM anymore. I hate him...

Okay, I've decided... It's over. I'm going to break up with Shane Gray. I took my phone and called him without thinking.

"Yes?", I heard the voice asking. The only problem was that voice didn't belong to Shane. It belonged to Tess. I hung up instantly.

Tess was my worst enemy since Camp Rock. And Shane (my future ex boyfriend) was so sick that sex with the person I hate probably turned him on.

I knew what was I supposed to do. But that was also the last thing I wanted to do.

I needed to over there and tell him everything. Face to face.

"Mooom, I'm going out.", I yelled while I was putting my Converse on.

"But, honey, breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

"I'll be back soon. Bye, mom."

When I got out and started walking to the Shane's house, thousands of questions came to my mind.

_What should I say? How should I act? Should I wait for Tess to go?..._

The house wasn't very far away, but I still had plenty of time to think. I mean, I've never broken up with someone before. Shane Gray was my first love. And, God, everyday I wished that didn't happen.

While I was getting closer to Shane's house, I saw Tess leaving. So... they allready did it. Good.

No, I wasn't happy because of that. I was just glad I had a proof that he has been cheating on me.

I stood in front of the house for a minute, trying to make mysely ring that bell. When I finally did, Shane opened the door. I was still shivering when he looked at me. But it wasn't even near to that feeling I felt when I first met him.

"Hey, baby.", he said, smiling. Like our relationship was perfectly fine.

I just walked in, without saying anything.

"Why are you acting so serious?", boy, how much I wanted to punch him when he asked me that.

"Shane, I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"Oh, please, stop acting. You know I'm telling you we are breaking up. I'm getting sick and tired of this. For heaven's sake, I saw Tess leaving two minutes ago. You've cheated on me with only God knows how many people, you call me only when you need something and we both know we're still together only because you need someone who you can show to your friends or family.", I turned to leave.

"Mitch, honey, wait..."

"No! I'm done waiting, Shane. Goodbye."

Last things I heard were: "Be sure that you will pay for this..."

Oh, I was scared. What was he going to do? Kill me?

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, phone!", I heard my mom screaming from the kitchen. I pushed my head into the pillow, but then she screamed even louder. I opened my eyes. 09:00 AM? Are this people insane?

I don't know how, but I got out from the bed, walked to the kitchen, took the phone from my mom and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Alex Russo speaking?"

"Yes. And who is this?"

"Oh, I'm Shane. Shane Gray.", I almost dropped the phone.

"Sh.. Shane Gr... Gray? From Connect 3?"

"Yes."

"Oh, my, God... I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, yeah... Listen, I need a favour. And some friends told me you're the right person for that."

"Yes that's correct. And what are we talking about?"

"I heard your parrents own The Waverly Sub Station. Is that true?", it was kinda... creepy... to find out Shane Gray knows all about you.

"It is."

"See ya there in an hour. I think you will recognize me."

"Okay, bye."

I couldn't believe it. Shane Gray. Coming. Just to meet with me.

I got ready pretty quick, and then I just didn't know what to do with myself. So I just went downstairs, sat for one of the tables and started waiting.

When he went in, I yelled: "Yo, Shane!", yo Shane? Who was I acting? My dad?

He sat on the opposite side of the table and said: "Hi, Alex."

"Hi."

"Like you allready know, I need a favour and some friends recommended you."

"What am I supposeed to do?"

"Have you ever heard of Mitchie Torres?"

"No. Should've I?"

"She's my ex girlfriend.", oh, that bitch.

"Yes, now I remember."

"Great! Soo... I need to get rid of her."

"You mean like a..."

"Yes. I mean like a murder. I'm ready to pay you as much as you want. Are you in?"

"I don't know. I need to think about it."

"Call me when you decide.", he gave me a card.

"I will."

"I can count you won't tell anyone about our little talk, right?"

"Of course."

"Soo...goodbye."

"Bye.", I said and then I yelled after him: "Hey, wait!"

"What?"

"Can you sign me an autograph?"

"Sure.", he took a pen out of his pocket and wrote his name on one of the numpinks that were on the table. Then he left.

* * *

I spent the whole next week trying to decide what was I supposed to do. Yes, in the past I did all kinds of things. I was stealing, kidnapping... But I've never killed someone. I was always everything except a good girl, but the idea of taking someone's life just seemed scary.

I couldn't help myself. I was constantly thinking about how would that girl's family and friends feel after me killing her. But in my head was also one bad, bad voice that kept saying:

_Just think about how much money will you get..._  
_Shane will be so grateful to you... and his smoken brother Nate too..._  
_Maybe Connect 3 even takes you to a tour with them. And then you will meet all their girl fans..._  
_If you don't do this, somebody else will..._

Then, finally, I decided. I started dialing Shane's number.

"Yes?"

"Hello. Is this Shane Gray speaking?"

"Yes."

"It's Alex."

"Oh, Alex... It's nice to hear you. I was waiting for your call. So, what is your decission?"

"I'm gonna do it."

"Great.", he gave me Mitchie's adress and at the end he said: "I don't care how are you gonna do it. I just want it to be as soon as possible. If you get caught, and I hope you won't, you understand that you can't tell the police or anyone else about me?"

"Yes, of course."

"If you do, my people will take care of you and your family. You're all gonna end up just like Mitchie."

"Okay, I understand.", hey, wait a minute! Did I thought Shane and I could be friends? He would kill me without thinking!

And also because of that, I needed to do this. There was no returning anymore. Either kill or be killed.

Later that day, I went to the adress Shane gave me. It was a building. Mitchie lived in the apartment number 13.

I had no idea what was I supposed to do. I just sat on one of the benches across the street and then I started intensively starring in the building, hoping that would give me some kind of a solution.

Half hour later, I went to a nearby shop. I was in the mood for some chocolate. People were always saying that can help with anything. I wasn't sure that was the truth. I ate it just because I considered it tasty.

I tried to stay in the shop as long as I could. I went trough the whole store four or five times. Then people started giving me some strange looks. They probably thought I wanted to steal something. But I really didn't. This time.

Anyway, I finally picked out a candy-bar and then I went to pay for it (take that, you old grannies). I was trying to concentrate on 'The killing case' so hard and because of that I didn't notice a girl who was squating on the floor, putting some shampooes on the shelfs. When I did, it was allready too late. I tripped on her. I just felt big, big pain.

* * *

"Is my baby okay?"

"She is. We've allready spoken to the doctor. She will just have a headache. That's all."

When I opened my eyes, I saw my mother, a man and that girl I saw earlier. My mom was talking to the man. He was probably some kind of a boss her. The girl was just looking trough the window.

When they saw I woke up, all three of them came closer and started asking me stuff like 'how are you feeling?' and 'everything allright?'.

After I finally covinced them I was just fine, my mom said: "So, I guess you're now ready to go home. You need a rest."

I got up and then, for the first time, i took a good look on the girl. I've probably hit my head very bad because, suddenly, I stopped and said: "Hey, you! What's your name?"

"It's Mitchie.", she answered and smiled widely. It was beautiful. A little creepy, but beautiful.

Then we left. five minutes after, while we were in the car driving back home, I figured she said her name was Mitchie. It was THAT Mitchie, definitely... I mean... how much Mitchies could exist in one neighbourhood and with my luck?

No. Not her. In the whole City of New York. Of probably milions of other teenage girls in the whole wide world. Only one questions was giong trough my mind. Over and over again.

_WHY?_  
_Why her? Why the most beautiful, sexiest girl? Why now, when I finally fell in love?_

* * *

**So... the first chapter is over.**

**I honestly hope you liked it. It will be continued soon.**

**Review, pleeeaaase :)**


End file.
